A Usagi & Haruka story
by serena kou
Summary: This is an UsagiHaruka fic. If you dont like the idea of these two together please dont read. This fanfic in the remaking as of Nov. 17, 2006. The Rewrite will take awhile. Enjoy
1. the beginnig

Hello Everyone. As i was looking over my old Fanfictions this one need a make over. So this fic was Fix and added any detail I miss.

Rated: M for some lang. and little sex, Yuri, girl on girl,

Keys:

_italic mean Dream or thinking_

_Remade: Nov. 17,2006_

**The new Beginning: **

It was early morning around 2am. The sky was still dark and clear. Luna was on Usagi's bed sleeping while Usagi was sleeping with one leg hanging off the bed. Till Usagi had a strange dream that made her wake up...

Usagi woke up from the same dream of a tall blond girl, about 5'9 or 5'10. In her dream, it was taken back to the  
moon kingdom.

_ Serenity was in her room... looking out her balcony, looking out in a dreamly, love look & it looks like  
she was waitin for someone to come and sweep her off her feet. Then about 20mins later a tall blond came in  
her room and went to the balcony and put her arms around her._

_"Hi hun" said the tall blond  
Serenity smiles and look up the tall blond(an: she's only 5'1 in my fic) "Hello" and the tall blond kissed her.  
" If mother finds you here she will freak out"  
"Then let her freak out. She can't stop us from loving each other." said the tall blond  
" But Uranus...your a senshi & i'm a Princess...and..."  
" Odango...I will always love you... Princess or not...your the most beautiful girl i ever saw."  
" Really Uranus?"_

_"Yes, let me show you how much I love you now" And Uranus pick up Serenity and carry her to the bed and make love for the first time._

"What does this dream means..." Usagi said  
"What dream?" Luna asked making Usagi jump abit.  
"Nothing Luna...go back to bed...remember we going to meet the girls at the mall and we need our rest" As she said that Uasgi went back to sleep. Luna did the same and try to forget about what she said.

11am

Usagi was washin her clothes before she went to the mall with her friends. Usagi was 16 and got her license before the other girls had there.  
"C'mon Usagi, I wanna go now before i turn 100" Said Rei  
"I'm coming Rei-chan!"

Usagi got her car keys & her backpack purse and went downstairs. She was wearin a nice white dress (above the knee)with red roses on it & white shoes( 3" heel).

"Ready to go?" Usagi said as she lock the house door.

"Hai" everyone said as they waited near her car.

They went outside(it was about 85) and Usagi's parent bought her a 2006 Nissan Quest. She open the doors and was on there way to the mall.

1pm

They was having lunch and like always checkin out guys asses. Then Usagi saw this tall blond girl that like the one in  
her dream. Was this a sign or what. Then the tall blond girl look at her way & wink at her. She started to blush & the blond kinda laugh at that.

"Usagi...Usagi...what u looking at?" Minako asked waving her hands in her face

"nothing mina" Usagi said as she finish her drink.

"Lets shop some more" rei said

"YEAH" everyone said. They got there left over drinks & went to more stores. Usagi went to the dress aisle and pick somereally cute ones for her date with mamoru. Then Usagi saw that tall blond girl again. _Is she followin me?_ As Usagi get some more dress to try out, the tall blond is always near there...looking at her & smile at her. When Usagi pickout her dresses & other things...she was going to the cash register to pay for her items...but she bump into someone.

"I'm soo soo sorry"

"Thats ok. Whats your name beautyful?"

Without lookin up " Usagi...yours?" Usagi said not to sure who it was.

"Haruka...nice to meet you Usagi"

lookin up "OMG ur the girl that was kinda followin me & winkin at me right?"

"Yes I was. Ur very sexy looking"

"Really?" by this point usagi was blushing red. Haruka leaning next to her

"yes..." Haruka was going to kiss her but...

"Usagi...where are you?"

" I better get goin'"

" ok..whats ur number so I can call u later on tonight"

"ok let me get a piece of paper...ok (on the paper) 567-3901 SN: MoonUsagi "

"Thanx beautyful" and kissed her on cheek

Usagi payed for her dresses & CD's and girls night gown. Went to the parkin lot and put on the AC and drop everyone off.

4pm.

Usagi ate her dinner and went to her room and read her mag. till her phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey beautyful this is Haruka...from the mall"

" Oh...whats up?"

"If i tell u...u won't freak out."

"I won't tell"

"Very horny" Haruka said

"...horny?" Usagi was alittle confuse

"Yes horny"

"why?"

"thinkin of ur cute lil ass & body..mmmmmm"

"hehehe really?"

"Yeah, r u bi or les?"

"none...i'm stright"

"r u sure about that?"

"I dunno...ur the first girl that i ever check out" usagi was blushing. She cant believe she said that.

"Oh really...I broke up w/ my gf 4months ago"

"oh why?"

"She cheated on me"

"i'm soo sorry to hear that Haruka"

"that ok Usagi...I think i found my real love"

"who?"

"U gotta see for urself" and she started to gigglealittle

They talked for about 8hrs. They even took a bathtub while talkin on the phone.

"I wanna see u again" said Haruka

" Like a...date?"

"Yeah...y not"

"I dunno...what would people say"

"Don't think about them...only think about us"

"ok then...when?"

"Well its 12am now so how about we spend the whole day today at 8 we can do out to dinner. How about it?"

"Sure but then i gotta call my bf to tell him to cancel our plans" usagi said. she gasp that she said that.

"oh..ur taken?" Haruka said little sadden that the girl she meet and might of like already was taken by someone that wasnt her.

"Yeah..."

"I can be more better then ur bf" she said in a flirting way

"lets see tonight...well i need my sleep...night"

"Sweet dream koneko" and they hung up & went to sleep.

In the morning at 10 Haruka pick up Usagi and went to the beach and had soo much fun. They flirt alot, went swimming, had lunch & had a tan. Haruka hold her when they was in the stores & walkin. When 8 as came Usagi wear a short dress that she brough yesterday with her friends.

10pm

"Thanx for the night"

"Ur welcome koneko" and w/out Usagi knowin Haruka kissed her on the lip, but usagi surpise herself by kissin her back.

"I call u k?" haruka said while holding her close

"Sure...here my cell number (on papper) usagi cell number 876-9032 there"

"Thanx hun" and they kissed again.

Usagi walk in the house all happy. There was a note near the phone from her bf Mamo-chan saying he called and that he had work today and cant make it to there date. Usagi throw the note away and ran up the stairs to her room and got undress and took a nice warm bath. Usagi just thought about the great time she had with Haruka and can't wait to see her again. _Why i have this feeling... _Usagi got out the bath and put her pj on and brush her hair out and went to bed and sleep.

7am next day

Usagi woke up really early before even Luna woke up. Her mom left a list of stuff to do while she left. While she was cleaning the phone was ringing and she went to pick it up.

"hello, Usagi speeking"

"hey how my love doing?"

"hehehehe cleanin the house. no one is home"

"MMMMMM i can come over then"

"Sure...it's a nice day today plus we got a underground pool"

"I be there in 10mins."

Usagi set up the snacks & drinks. Then she went upstairs & put on a bikini(w/ a thong bottom) & 2 towels.  
knockin on the door

"comin!" then usagi went downstairs & open the door "well hello there hehehehe"

They went to the backyard and went to swim in the pool. When usagi came out in her bikini Haruka almost had a heart attack. She just look at her body for a very long time.

"What?" Usagi asked

"Come here & i will show u"

Usagi walked up to haruka & and haruka pull her next to her and lay down on the towels & kissed her

& move her fingures down her body.

"mmmmmm" Usagi moan as she felt haruka hands goin between her legs

"like that?" Haruka asked

"yes very much"

"mmmm good" And haruka put her fingers on top her thong and between her legs. Usagi got off of haruka chest and took  
off her top & lay back down and kissed her. What am I goin? Am I a les? Usagi though to herself as they kissed more.  
Then Haruka took off her bottom & lay usagi on the towel and haruka lick her neck, then suck on her nipples & rub the  
other one. As haruka was done w/ that she lick her way down till she got where she wanted to be then she look at usagi.

" Can I?" usagi said yes & haruka started lick her. Usagi moaned & hold haruka head there as she felt her lickin

& suckin. This went on for about 2hrs of love makin.

10pm

Both are in usagi's room sleeping but usagi couldn't sleep. They are both naked, but she dunno if this was  
her real love or lust. She love the way Haruka was to her, way different from Mamoru. Haruka woke up & hold usagi & kissed her on the neck.usagi love that feeling...mamoru never did that to her. " I love you koneko" as she said that haruka turn her head and kissed her on the lips. Usagi return the kiss and feel like this was right...or maybe this was wrong...

Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. The past

AN: Hi all here part 2. I want to say thanx to Beth for helpin me on this part. If u have ne ideas plz  
Email me at LatinaSerena03@aol.com   
  
Part 2  
  
*Flashback*(silver mill.)  
  
It was Usagi's 12th bday. She was goin to have a bday party w/ all the inner. Usagi was a happy 12yo  
who loves to have fun. Minako was helpin Ami w/ the balloons & Rei was settin up the tables &   
Makoto is bakin a storm.  
  
~Usagi POV~  
  
I can't believe it's my bday. ^____^ I will get tons of gifts!!!! A big cake, nice dress to wear, OOOO  
i can't wait. I hape this will be a night to remember.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi is in her room pickin out what she will wear(an: I will do the same). She pick a cute dress that   
comes 4-5" above the knee. She went to her bathroom and took a hot shower. Washin her long hair,   
shavin her legs and somewhere else. ;) She came out and put on her dress & went back to the bathroom  
and put on some make up & put on her heels. "Ready for the fun"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the party usagi was talking to Ami and Minaka. Usagi was looking around check out the guys.  
When her eyes fall on a tall blonde. Usagi watch her for awhile. Then Haruka felt like someone  
was watching her and started looking around. Then her eyes fall on usagi.Haruka wanted to go  
to the beautiful blond girl that was lookin at her. But decide to wait until she was alone.  
Haruka went to the garden to be alone to think about the blonde she saw.  
~~~~Haruka POV~~~~~  
I saw this totally beautiful girl that was lookin at me. I bet she thinks i'm a guy.....I won't blame her...  
every girl that flirted w/ me thought the same till I tell them i'm a girl.....then they look at me w/ a face   
and leave w/out a word to me. I'm only 15 & i'm a les.......my dad was ok w/ it cuz he know that i won't   
get pregnant by them in a early age. Mom.......well.....lets say she wasn't a very happy mother. But that girl,  
I think I'm fallin in love w/ her and i don't even know her name.....is this fate? Was this meat to be?~sigh~  
*haruka sat down near the pond* At least i'm free right now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party was gonna end in 3hrs. Usagi was dancing w/ her friends, openin the gifts &  
eattin some cake. Usagi look around for the tall blond but the tall blond wasn't around, so usagi went  
out for a little walk to thanx her for the gift. Usagi was holdin a necklace w/ a moon and a little   
planet that look like Uranus. She really love it & what her to put it on. Usagi dunno y she was feel like   
this to a girl that she feels to a guy......is she turnin les? Usagi went to her garden and she looked at her   
roses & her fruit trees that she had. She saw bunnies, birds, anything u can think of. Then she saw the  
tall blond girl that gave her this beautiful necklace she was holding.  
  
"umm.....Hello...." Usagi said  
"Hello!" said Haruka  
"I love necklace it very pretty." said Usagi  
"Let me put in for you." said Haruka  
  
Haruka could feel something between them but what. She did not know.Could she found her true love or what.  
Haruka put on the necklace on Usagi. Usagi Trun around and hug her.   
"Thank you Thank you!!!"  
" lol Your welcome koneko"  
"Koneko....I like that nick name" ^___^  
"lol, glad u do."  
  
They walked in her garden for a while till the fireworks start. Haruka was lookin down at Usagi.' She's   
soo cute & hott' Usagi look up and smile. ' She's cute....c'mon usagi ur a girl...u can't love a girl...can I?' Then  
Haruka w/out thinkin lean down & kiss the beautiful girl she was with. Usagi was shock but return the kiss. They  
been kissin under the fireworks for awhile now.  
  
" Wow.....that was.....good" Usagi said  
"Want more?"  
"Yes.."   
Then they kiss some more under the firework that spells ' Happy Birthday Usagi-chan'  
  
******end of flashback********  
Usagi woke up and it was 3am & luna was still asleep. ' Was that dream....really happened back on the   
moon?' as usagi look outside her window & start thinkin'  
  
***********  
" do u think the moon girl found out her real past?" Said a girl in the shadow  
" I dunno.....I hope not cuz her mother erase those feeling & remembers of her w/ Haruka" said a little girl about 9  
" Well make sure she don't remember more...GOT IT!!!" said the girl in the shadow  
" yes my queen" said the lil girl and went on her way  
" Haruka u will be mines again....all mines. HAHAHAHAHAHA" said the girl in the shadow that was laughin crazy  
  
  
Next part soon......... 


End file.
